


Fluteplay

by FumiKanno



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: A Stardew Valley second person POV quickie that I pushed out awhile ago. Features a playful run-in with Abigail and double entendres for days. The gender is left ambiguous in case you want to self-insert a futa OC or something. Wink wonk.





	Fluteplay

Life has never been better since you left your old, bleak life behind. You traded in your cubicle and dingy little apartment for a farmhouse and a wide open field. The outdoors has never been as refreshing as they are in Stardew Valley, where the air is truly fresh and the skies are a peaceful blue. What’s more is that the residents of nearby Pelican Town are the friendliest bunch you’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, especially now that you’ve had the chance to crack the shells of some of the more bitter residents. You’ve even met a girl who makes your heart flutter at just the mention of her name, Abigail. She can be a bit outlandish at times but you find her eccentric qualities alluring, such as her long, purple hair and her whimsical fashion choices. She practically looks as if she came right out of the pages of a fantasy novel.

Not to mention, she plays the flute beautifully. She’s even invited you to come watch her play this evening, out at your usual meeting spot near the mines. You’ve been waiting patiently for some time now, watching the nearby lake glimmer brilliantly under the radiant moon far above. In your hand is an amethyst, a gift you picked up during a recent spelunking session. She’s probably amassed a small collection by now with how many you’ve given her, but she loves them all the same no matter how many she already has.

“Hey, there you are,” Abigail's voice comes from the shrubs behind you. You turn your neck to watch her step out from the foliage, brushing off her skirt with her dainty hands. You wordlessly offer her the gemstone, and she gratefully accepts with a brilliant smile. Her gaze shifts to it as she rolls it in her palm and her visage transforms from that of joy to a much more thoughtful expression. Her full lips purse and you watch her in silence with admiration. “You really treat me well, you know that? It’s actually a little ridiculous how good you are to me,” she chuckles softly as she speaks, looking up at you with a quaint smile. You only grin back in return, a little flustered by her sudden compliment. A comfortable quiet falls over the two of you once more, before she finally seems to conclude her pondering.

“Listen, why don’t we skip the flute performance tonight, huh?” She seems to already have an idea of a more amusing alternative but still waits for you to answer with the prompted response. You ask her what she’d like to do instead, and she simply sticks out her tongue in response. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure it out!” She turns on a dime, spinning on the heel of her boot, and starts to stroll off towards the bushes. You watch her with a quizzical stare as she disappears into the cover of the tall shrubs, only to realize that you were supposed to follow. You pick up your feet and cautiously approach, half expecting her to leap out as you draw close in an attempt to scare you.

Yet, she never appeared. A light snickering from beyond the blanket of muted greens and budding flowers indicated that she was still present, leaving you with no choice but to dive in and search. You pressed on through the branches, the leaves tickling your face until you abruptly came face to face with Abigail and the mischievous grin etched on her face. “Found me, huh?” She teases, biting down on her lower lip nervously. Her jitters seem out of place, but you quickly understand why as you glance down. Her arms are crossed over her naked chest, her clothes long since stripped away, squeezing the pale, supple mounds together as she attempts to conceal her nipples. Your eyes trace her the curvature of her breasts back up to her collarbone, staring briefly at the black choker around her neck so as to avoid rudely leering. It’s clear that you’ve been startled by this bold display, as she suddenly bursts out laughing, her face a vivid red.

“Geeze, you’re so predictable,” she taunts, her gaze shifting away as the smile fades from her peach-colored tiers. Her arms lower from her bosom, your modest reaction to her little stunt instilling confidence in her. She looked as if she was glad to know that you were just as on edge as she, moving her hands down around her slender stomach. There was the faintest hint of cleavage formed by her arms pressing against the sides of her rack, her light pink areolas now bared. It was a good thing that she was so willing to take charge because you found yourself dumbfounded. She giggled as she watched your slack-jawed stare, entertained by your befuddlement. Her hands found their way to your waist, pulling you closer so that she could lean in for a kiss. Your lips met, but it was all just a distraction from the fingers that so suddenly grazed over the crotch of your pants. You ask what she’s doing, but she just rolls her eyes.

“I guess I’m feeling a little frisky tonight.” Her nimble fingers find your zipper, slowly tugging it down with the unmistakable sound of its unzipping. Her digits slide into the newly made entrance, and she quickly locates the stiffening appendage that lies beyond. She pulls it out, exposing it to the cool air of the night, her light grip around the pulsating tool pleasant to the touch. She pumps it a few times, watching it grow to its full size in her palm, her eyes wide with fascination. “Damn, I really hit the jackpot, didn’t I?” She mumbles, a little shocked to see how well equipped you are in the downstairs department, captivated by the shape and size of your cock as she massages the shaft with slow, teasing strokes. “Seriously, don’t you have any shortcomings?” The rhetoric question leaves you tingling with pride, though it could also be the pleasure of her delightfully soft clutch on your erection that has you so elated.

“I think it's about time you get your comeuppance, wouldn’t you agree?” Her words faze you at first, but you get the general gist of what she means as she sinks to her knees. Her pretty face comes before the spire of dick-meat jutting from your trousers, nearly going cross-eyed as she stared down the head of the beast she so delicately handled. “Looks like I’ll be playing a flute solo after all, huh?” You groan at her bad pun, but find warmth in her cheeky grin and playful tone. The doe-eyed look she gives you sends shivers through your body, your quivering prick anticipating the embrace of her mouth as she draws closer. You can feel the heat of her breath on your length, her lips oh so inviting. You’re nearly tempted to buck forward and take charge, but you restrain yourself long enough for the plush, pillowy embrace of her maw to wrap around the crown of your scepter. Her tongue laps at the underside of your cock as she bobs forward, taking the first few inches into the delightful, wet hug of her oral cavity, moving in tandem with the hold she has on the lower portion of the veiny joystick. She licks up a drop of your pre-cum, savoring its salty flavor as she moves back and forth, her eyes trained on you the whole time.

“Mmn,” she moans as if only to tease you with the light vibrations sent through the distance of your swollen fuck-stick. She engulfs more of the meat-log each time she comes forward, holding flagpole steady by its base as she works the first half of the dick diligently. Occasionally she pulls all the way back until her lips remain just beyond the ridge of the head, swirling her tongue around the bulbous tip as her hand begins to vigorously stroke the shaft with a firm grip. Her purple fingernails become a blur as they milk the full length in wrenching motions, the friction eased by the lubrication of her saliva. You moan softly and ask her how she’s so good at this, a little concerned about what the answer may be.

“I’ve been lonely and I have a computer in my room. The internet is a great tool for learning, don’t you think?” Her answer comes promptly, releasing your cock with a soft ‘pop’. She jerks your column of fuck-meat to the side and latches her lips onto its base. Her free hand comes up to fish your sack out from your pants as well, yanking it free from the tight squeeze of the open zipper with a bit of effort. It pinches a little, but the discomfort is soon replaced by the blissful sensation of her palm cradling your heavy, smooth balls and her tongue lapping at the crease down the center. Her head shakes from side to side, nuzzling against your crotch and coating the surface of your globular cum-factories with her spit as she scours the surface with her mouth. One final kiss is planted before she tilts her head, placing her parted lips to the side of your shaft and stroking them along the length, licking the underbelly as she moves along and sloppily slurping the whole time. You shudder, watching as she comes back up to the very cusp of your cock and plunges down on it, impaling her throat on the majority of your broad blade.

“Glk! Gmmf!” She noisily groans and gags around your thick girth as she begins to deep-throat you, her eyes watering as she deprives herself of air to take as much of your throbbing mass as she can. Drool bubbles up and dribbles out around the circumference, her lips too loosely sealed to contain her saliva as she rapidly fucks her throat on your cock. She takes you all the way to the hilt, your balls nestled against her wet chin as her lips suckle at the base of your groin. The warmth and tightness of her gullet become too much, and you find yourself twitching in the tightness that encompasses your fat pillar of cock-meat. She struggles to chuckle around your cock knowingly, watching your face with her wet, emerald eyes fondly. You feel her windpipe contract around your girth as her laugh is stifled the obstruction, and you can hold back no longer. Your hips instinctively roll, spurred into action by the orgasm that erupts from within you, bucking your pelvis against her face as cum begins to splash down the lining of her esophagus. She immediately chokes, curtly jerking her head back and unplugging her air-tunnel, perhaps a little too confident in her skills after receiving your prior praise. She would instead have to suffice with swallowing your load manually instead of a direct deposit, keeping her wrapped around the upper few inches of your prick instead. You do her the liberty of pulling out from between her lips as soon as your very last spurt of cock-cream is fired off, leaving her cheeks puffed out with the obscene amount of jizz discharged into her trap. A droplet of your off-white spunk leaks from her lips as she tries her hardest to swallow the thick load, relishing in its flavor as she drinks down every drop.

“Ahh!” She shows you her outstretched tongue, proving that she really did imbibe the whole load. “Your cum is delicious, y’know. It’s probably because of that healthy diet of yours. Being a farmer sure has its perks!” She plants a soft smooch on the tip of your sensitive, drooping dick, cleaning excess seed dripping down the underside with gentle strokes of her tongue. You shudder and pull away, causing her to chortle and regard you with a fond gaze.

Life has never been better.


End file.
